binweevilsfandomcom-20200214-history
Club Fling
Club Fling is a popular 2D place in Bin Weevils where you can go to the disco, play games and Tycoons can earn XP by filling up the cannon. In February 2011, Club Fling had a massive makeover. They changed the songs. In January 2014, The Club Fling disco and VIP room has got a makeover. The top floor shown is usually for Tycoons. But there's a trick: If you have the floating 'Water Bubble' chair (can be bought by anyone for 1500 Mulch), go to a corner, click it, go straight to here. Continued: Walk to the right wall at the low-level entrance and it will take you onto the blue wall, then jump below onto the top level floor and there you go! This trick also gives non-tycoons the ability to use the cannon and even the VIP lounge! Club Fling through the ages On 18th February 2011, the outside of Club Fling underwent a huge makeover. The 3D camera was removed, as were the outside scene. 'Bing's Grotto and Club Fling' became purely 'Club Fling' and migrated into the same building (Bing's grotto was retitled as the simple 'Pool Hall'.) An 'XP Cannon' was added which enabled tycoons to take part in a co-operative game to gain XP bubbles each day. A new room was also added leading up to the new balcony area. Inside the room was a lounge, complete with sofas, cushions, games and a popcorn machine. This was available for anyone to enter until August 2012, when it was deemed tycoon only. On 29th January 2014, the inside of Club Fling was given a huge overhall. The disco area, which had remained untouched for 4 years, was transformed into a gigantic nightclub, with a Tycoon Only stage. New tracks were also added, instead of the one instrumental piece that used to star. This happened alongside the lounge area, which was adjusted to match the style of the new nightclub. The only major changes was, of course, the look of it all, and the fact that the popcorn machine now gave edible popcorn. The smoothie game, who's previous home had been in Tycoon Island, was implented as well. The room remained as a tycoon only room. These changes were complimented by a VIP-only beginning, meaning for the grand opening, only tycoons could enter the nightclub (Seems a bit pointless, but there we go.) A new 'disco move' was given to players, which allowed them to turn into a discoball for a short time. A 'Club Fling Antenna' was offered to tycoons, which was similar to those given out in the SAQ (Super antenna quest) but had more appropriate colours. A range of Tycoon-only Club Fling themed nest items was given out to tycoons each Friday, so they could puzzle together a replica of the new Club Fling in their nest. Outside Area / The Yard The outside of Club Fling is a yellow-brick yard. It is shadowed by the Club Fling building itself, which resembles a large pair of speakers. There is a door to the disco itself, and a door leading to the pool hall. There is a balcony area which only tycoons can get to, and three white circles which weevils can stand on. If all three circles are stood on by 3 different players, the 'XP Cannon' will begin to fill. Once it is full up, it will shoot Experience Bubbles for tycoons to collect. There is also numerous games dotted around the yard, many of them only being available to tycoon members on the top balcony. The yard is home to the only remaining 2 ball table left in Bin Weevils. Disco The inside disco is a gigantic room, with a dj chair, a dancefloor and a stage for tycoons only. The colours and looks of many of the things in the disco can be customized by various dials on the DJ seat. If somebody is sat on the DJ seat (which is only possible if you 'wait your turn', which means someone gets a set amount of time on the seat before they are automatically ejected off and the next person who clicked on it can sit down), their name appears on the rectangular screen in the middle of the room. If no one is on the dj seat, or the person on there has been on there for a long time, the person viewing it will see their name on the screen. For example, if kittybunnies123 was in the disco, it would say 'DJ: kittybunnies123' regardless of whether she was actually on the seat or not. There is a door to the VIP room at the right hand side. Only Tycoons can access this room, however before it was a VIP room, anyone could use it. VIP room / Lounge The door leading out of the disco takes you to the VIP Lounge. There are many seats and stools in the lounge for weevils to sit on. You can also eat popcorn from the vending machine and play a Smoothie makiing game. There are numerous games dotted around the room, although strangely not 'Flip Mulch'. On the far side wall is a door leading to the stage in the disco, which is the higher vantage point of the disco room. This area is only available to tycoons. Before this was redesigned and became tycoon-only, here also was an ice cream machine, from which you could get pink icecream (not green like the other icecream machines). Pool Hall / Bing's Grotto In the yard, the door leading to the Pool Hall is a door leading to a world of peeling walls and faded pictures. This room is the oldest that still remains in Club Fling, having been untouched since it all first began. As you may expect by the name, this room contains many pool tables. These, sensibly, allow you to play pool. There are 6 normal pool tables, and 2 which are called '12-ball'. There is a picture of fame on the distant wall, which shows the top player of the day and, when clicked on, the top 10 players of the day. There are stools all around the room, and pictures of various BW characters, such as Gong and Bing. Category:Locations Category:Places Category:'D' Rank articles Category:3D Locations